


Spring Games

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titans Tower has interesting games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Games

It started with Roy chasing Donna down and kissing her soundly. Dick wasn't sure why he had, or why both were laughing so hard they were breathless before the kiss. Then Wally had griped about the two of them acting like that in front of him.

An accusation of jealousy from Roy.

A sweeping motion by Donna, and Wally's retort was lost in a deep kiss. So were the next five minutes of speech from the speedster.

Dick had just stared.

Donna had leaned in and whispered something against Wally's ear, and the speedster had flushed, shaking his head violently. She said something else that made him pale, and then he sped off.

Dick started to ask a question then, but Roy was whooping with new laughter. Donna joined in, and Dick started worrying that there was a new rogue peddling insanity in laughter's form, since he knew the Joker was currently locked up.

A few minutes later, their laughter turned to roars of unmitigated proportion when Garth came stumbling in, went right to Dick, and planted a truly wet kiss on his protesting lips.

"You've been kiss-tagged…no tag back," Garth mumbled, embarrassed beyond belief.

Dick just stared at the pair who had begun it all, and planned revenge on the two of them for their hijinks this time.


End file.
